


Truth Revealed

by knitekat



Series: Truth Revealed [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Banter, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Possibly Pre-Slash, Trapped on the wrong side of an anomaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Lester are trapped on the wrong side of an anomaly and an injured Lester reveals his attraction to Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



Danny kept half an eye on their surroundings and half an eye on Lester as the man hobbled along towards the caves Danny had spotted earlier. He wished the stubborn man would let him help, but Lester had just snarked when he'd suggested it and muttered that the situation was all Danny's fault in the first place. 

A half-suppressed cry had Danny spinning towards Lester, watching the man almost collapse as his bad leg finally gave out. He darted forward and grabbed Lester, holding the panting and gasping man upright as he shook with the effort to remain on his feet. He growled in exasperation, “Oh for fuck sake, Lester.”

When Lester just blinked and seemed to be gathering his wits for a response, Danny rolled his eyes and slung Lester's arm over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around Lester's waist. He felt Lester struggle to escape his grasp and then heard the man's painful gasp as he pulled free, knowing the man must have put his full weight on his bad leg which had obviously buckled beneath him. 

“Fuck!” Danny muttered as he held Lester tightly, hearing his breathing slowly return to normal. He ran a hand through Lester's sweaty hair and murmured soft words to him, ones he couldn't recall and Lester probably hadn't consciously heard. 

“Fuck!” Lester murmured and lifted his head from Danny's shoulder. 

“Back with me, guv?” 

“I'm fine.” Danny felt Lester shift in his grasp until he stood on his good leg. “Let me go, Quinn.”

“Yeah.” Danny snorted at the stubborn bastard he was supporting. “Now, you can stop being stubborn and let me help, or I'll wait until you pass out from the pain and just carry you... bridal style.” 

Lester shot a glare at him Danny felt should have scorched him with its hatred, at least, until Lester tried to take a step and gritted his teeth in pain. “Fine.”

“You're welcome, guv.” Quinn said, knowing from Lester's glare that he'd sounded far too cheerful. 

They made better progress towards the caves, even though Danny could feel Lester tremble with every painful step, an opinion backed up when Lester grounded out, “Remind me why you thought this was a good idea, Quinn?” 

“Sorry, guv. Next time you're about to be trampled, I'll just leave you to it.” Quinn snapped back before realising what Lester was doing, using his anger to say conscious. Unfortunately, it didn't work for long and Quinn soon found himself having to catch Lester when the man collapsed. He smiled for a moment before lifting Lester over his shoulder, the man had cooperated and a fireman's lift was easier than carrying Lester bridal style.

***

Danny smiled when he heard Lester wake just as he'd got the fire going and he moved over to check on his guv. He frowned when he realised Lester was shivering yet sweating. He patted Lester's cheek and managed a smile when Lester blinked open glazed eyes and irritable batted Danny's hand aside. “Where are we?”

“Do you remember what happened?” Danny queried, hoping Lester didn't have a concussion as well. 

Lester frowned at Danny's question. “Of course I do. You decided to jump at me and send us head-first through an anomaly which promptly closed behind us.”

“Good.” Danny smiled in relief, chuckling slightly at Lester's glare. “You haven't got a concussion. You must be as hard-headed as Ryan claims.”

“Does he?” Lester's eyebrow quirked before he hissed when he moved. “Fuck!”

“Yeah,” Danny murmured in agreement before he moved closer to Lester. “Let me look at your leg.”

“Keep your hands to yourself, Quinn.” Lester almost barked out, pulling away with a pained gasp. 

Danny raised his hands. “No need to be snappy, guv. I just want to check how hurt you are, not molest you.” When Lester just glared at him, Danny added falsely, “You're not my type.”

“Good.” Lester winced when he shivered again. 

“Oh for fuck sake.” Danny snapped out and carefully grabbed Lester under the arms, carefully manoeuvring him closer to the fire. “Now, let me see.” 

Lester just looked at him, obviously considering refusing before he reluctantly nodded. “Get on with it, Quinn.”

Danny was careful as he felt along Lester's leg, pausing when the man twitched and gasped in pain. He muttered, “Sorry,” when Lester curled up in pain, knowing he'd found an especially painful spot. 

Lester was shaking and sweating by the time Danny had finished his examination, shards of pain lancing through his leg. “Quinn?”

“Broken,” Danny announced, glaring out of the cave before he sighed. “Try not to move too much tonight and I'll see if I can find something to splint it with tomorrow.”

***

Danny slept fitfully that night, awakening at every move Lester made, every moan he uttered. He pulled Lester into his arms and tried to keep him still, a soft smile on his face as he listened to Lester's fevered mutterings.

“Shh, James.” Danny pressed a kiss against Lester's sweaty forehead. “I'll get you home and then...” He smiled. “And then, we'll see if I can't get through your façade and convince you to give me a chance.” He looked up at a familiar yell, smiling before pressing a kiss against Lester's forehead once more. “Told you we'd be going home, James. Get better soon, my love.”


End file.
